


Ensnared

by zasetsu



Series: So You Wanna Play With Magic [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Cock Rings, Come Kink, Dildos, Dubious Morality, Fluff and Smut, Guilty Pleasures, Human Trafficking, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus does not support sexual slavery, Out of Character, Praise Kink, Protective Magnus Bane, Rating: NC17, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Sub Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane, but his morals towards sex are fucked up, in that he doesn't see what's wrong about giving comfort through sex, just to be perfectly fucking clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zasetsu/pseuds/zasetsu
Summary: Magnus was only mildly aware of the fact that his jaw had dropped open as he was completely enraptured by the beautiful writhing specimen he was staring at.Eyes as hazel and brilliant as sphenes were squeezed narrowly by thick black lashes, a delicious blush powdered sharp cheekbones, and plump lips pink, moist and oh so tempting contrasted beautifully with the porcelain skin of the young boy's aristocratic face framed by falling damp, curled hair. "Oh, please, please…"__Read the tags to know what you're getting into. If you have strong morals or you're quite sensitive to injustice then please, don't read.





	Ensnared

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally a test fic but it is now a fully-fledged fic. Please subscribe to the series if you want to be updated on the next installment.
> 
> Enjoy!

The night city flew past in a blur, its lights reflecting off the dark blue coating of the sleek 370Z Coupe as it zoomed through the empty roads, the gravel crunching under the pressure of its speed and weight. Wind blew strongly and swept against the vehicle, the unending stream of billowing white smoke that rushed out of the tires with every sharp turn and drift caught in its invisible force to disappear into the midnight.

Inside, orange lit up the dark interior and the amber-green eyes of the man sat inside, his perfectly coifed hair waving in the air conditioning’s breeze. His manicured nails dug into the black leather of the steering wheel every so often, their blood-red painted colour contrasting beautifully, as he minutely let out heavy exhales.

A sharp digital noise followed by a flash of red light interrupted the relative peace and made amber-green eyes flicker down towards the cause; a thin gold-gilded device vibrated irritatingly around the cup compartment, its screen lit up to show the name _Cheval Noir_. “Bastards.” Magnus spat upon seeing the caller ID. “Ignore.”

The phone quieted.

He slammed his foot on the gas and increased his speed, his jaw flexing. There was nothing he hated more than meddling in messy affairs and yet there he was zipping past the city far away from the drift race he had been anticipating on his way to the shady Cheval Noir to meet the bastards that ran the slave shop in hopes that he’d gain some sort of intel that his friends could use.

There really was nothing to it; all he had to do was pose as a customer which was easy enough with his prominent status, net worth and reputation. But _he didn’t want to_ because it would more than likely cause him enough problems to grant him a migraine for a year and he had come so far from his grovelling past to want to do anything that would mess his current success up.

 _And yet_ he was on his way to _help_ anyway because that’s who he was and he simply couldn’t sit around on his ass with the knowledge that some innocent poor souls were being raised like cattle, trained to crave hedonism as soon as they entered teenage hood, and then sold as common merchandise with prices on their heads when they should be priceless and handed freedom straight from birth without doing anything about it.

Smoke erupted again as he drifted into a long road lined with trees so well-flourished that it blocked out the moon and stars from sight. Little circular lamps flickered on two-by-two with every feet his car raced past up until the foliage opened up into a circular driveway littered with red fairy lights. Silver lettering spelled out the shop’s name at the front surrounded by blooming red roses and the grand door opened to let out a sharp-looking man dressed in an expensive Armani suit just as his engine purred to a shuddering stop by the steps.

Magnus breathed in deeply, let out a loud sigh, and then grabbed his phone and keys. He gracefully slid out of his car and bowed slightly when the man did a deep bow and gestured to the open doors. His face stayed neutral as he passed through door after door after door though his eyes narrowed after each one. When his lips parted to question the man of their sanity in building the place with so many doors, he was stopped by two more pretentious looking men.

His brow twitched when they dramatically opened double dark red padded doors and grandly welcomed him to a… sort of reception area. At least, he thought it could be for those low lives that came to spend a night with one of the chained poor souls. The elegant carving of ‘merchandise for pander’ proved his suspicions right. He looked away in disgust and let himself be led round the oval reception area, past a single black door labelled simply as ‘merchandise showrooms’ and through a muted carpeted hallway.

The man ahead of him stopped him by the first silver door and gave him a creepy smile that was probably meant to look – motivating. Honestly, Magnus couldn’t give a shit. There had been too much walking, too many damn doors and no one had spoken a peep to him. He raised a brow. “Are we finally going to view some merchandise?”

“Mr. Bane, I would rather not waste your time further by showing you all of our merchandise. Through this door is our finest and newest merchandise, ripened only last week and trained for just as long. Completely pure, desperate and willing to please.” The man used a key to unlock the door and then stepped aside. “I will take my leave so you may inspect the merchandise in peace. There is a call button inside should you need our assistance.”

“Wait.” Magnus turned to see the man’s retreating back pause and then he was staring at beady black eyes. Right. He was too creeped out by this whole thing. “Do you let simply anyone inspect merchandise without watching guard? How am I to be sure that this merchandise is new and untainted?”

The man straightened up slightly. “Please, Mr. Bane, we at Cheval Noir understand that our esteemed guests prioritise privacy when browsing through merchandise. Rest assured that our merchandise are displayed behind glass and completely at your mercy should you wish to play around with them. We pride ourselves in never touching our merchandise personally. You will find that they do not know the pleasure of human touch nor of completion.”

Magnus nodded and waited for the man to disappear back through the door they had entered from. He eyed his surroundings then relaxed when he found no cameras before tensing again when he looked at the silver door. “Well, now or never, Bane.” He muttered to himself.

Cautiously, he opened the door and immediately went rigid when the sounds of the most delicious moans and gasps assaulted him. He inhaled sharply as his cock jolted in interest and felt an uncharacteristic flush spread like wildfire on his cheeks. His interest piqued, he stepped through the door and quickly closed it behind him.

The room was dark on his side but past the glass partition was a warm ambient glow and most importantly, the most gorgeous human being he had ever laid his eyes on. He was only mildly aware of the fact that his jaw had dropped open as he was completely enraptured by the beautiful writhing specimen he was staring at.

Eyes as hazel and brilliant as sphenes were squeezed narrowly by thick black lashes, a delicious blush powdered sharp cheekbones, and plump lips pink, moist and oh so tempting contrasted beautifully with the porcelain skin of the young boy's aristocratic face framed by falling damp, curled hair.

_“Oh, please, please…”_

Magnus slammed his open mouth shut and swallowed harshly. Holy _fuck_. He stepped a little closer to the glass and trailed his eyes down the boy’s broad shoulders to the lean torso, salivating a bit at the swing of those tiny nipple clamps pulling at red nubs, along the flat stomach’s twitching muscles and over the endlessly long legs. His eyes strayed over to round buttocks that seemed to have the perfect ratio of fat to muscle he could just about glimpse glistening temptingly under the low lighting along with the twinkle of a diamond gem tucked in between the slope of the butt cheeks.

 _Dear lord_ , he could eat this boy alive and it wouldn’t be enough to satisfy him.

A mewl snapped him out of his lust-driven haze and he widened his focus to see the boy jerk violently against the silk ropes wrapped around delicate wrists and ankles to stretch out the long limbs for better viewing. He briskly walked over to the black panel in the middle of the room and hovered his fingers over the many buttons before pressing down on the one that would lower the boy onto the ground.

_“AH!”_

His finger quickly lifted away from the button and he met the boy’s sapphire eyes with his own wide ones before quickly running his eyes over all the options he had control of. He saw the down button for the dildo vibrator which he guessed had the diamond butt plug end he had seen earlier and pressed it multiple times until he saw the boy sag slightly in his peripheral view before he moved on to do the same with the electric cock ring.

He let out a relieved sigh at the same time as the boy and schooled his pitying expression into a neutral one before meeting sapphire eyes once more. His heart thumped sadly, absolutely appalled by the torture inflicted on the poor soul, while his cock strained stubbornly in his pants. One thing he failed to consider about this place he had been hating on for their practices was the fact that he liked dominating innocent souls – _willing_ souls, mind.

How terrible was it of him to think, looking into those hazel eyes, that the boy had been enjoying the rough treatment?

“T-thank you.”

Magnus dug his nails into his palms as he struggled to control his thoughts but soon lost himself in the vortex of those deep pools of hazel that conveyed gratitude, hope and trepidation in equal amounts. “Are you okay?” He asked softly.

The boy’s face brightened up with a precious smile and answered, “Yes”, in a shy voice that struck him straight in his weak heart. He licked his lips and returned the breath-taking smile. “I’m Magnus Bane. What’s your name, darling?”

“Um,” The boy fidgeted with the silk restraints. “Alexander Lightwood. Or Alec.”

“Lightwood?”

Alec furrowed his brows. “Yes…”

“Interesting.” Magnus muttered to himself. He could swear he’d heard of that family name before. Well, never mind. “Hey Alexander, would you be opposed to coming home with me?”

“W-what?”

Magnus thought that was an accurate response for the boy and himself. What the fuck was he thinking exactly? Oh, right, he wasn’t. He was a sucker for pretty boys _especially_ those with hazel eyes, black hair and bodies to die for. And _most especially_ those that moaned and gasped and spoke with such an enticing voice like this one did.

He spared a moment to ponder on how badly Cat would react when she found out he brought Alec home with him. Or when everybody did. It couldn’t be helped though, could it? Like Camille always said, he had a type and it just so happened that he found his perfect muse in a sex shop of all places.

“Okay.”

Magnus stared at Alec in shock then blinked himself back to life, his heart cooing at the boy’s endearingly bashful smile. Ah, Alec was entirely too pure for a sinful man such as himself but he’d be damned if he left without the boy in his arms. After all, he _was_ the better option. He was _always_ the better option. “I’ll be just a moment then, sweetie.”

Guess he was giving his money to this godforsaken place.

He made a move to turn around when he saw that Alec’s smile faltered and suddenly, those sapphire eyes seemed to be fighting tears. “Darling, don’t.” _Don’t what?_ “I’ll be right back. Count to 60 when I disappear through this door,” He pointed at the door he came through. “And I’ll reappear, okay?”

“…okay.”

Magnus felt a piece of his heart melt into a tiny puddle as Alec’s eyes brightened.

 

*~*~*~*

 

A mere minute later, Magnus stepped into the opened door on the opposite side of the glass with mild impatience and got himself a handful of gorgeous limbs; the folder containing the boy’s file and was tucked inside his blazer dug into him almost uncomfortably. He raised his palm when he saw the man assisting him step forward in alarm then used the same hand to pet the downy black hair of the boy in his arms. “Release him from the bonds and tell the reception to hurry up with my coat.”

“Right away, Mr. Bane.”

As soon as the silk restraints were loosened and fell away onto the floor, Alec jumped up and long legs wrapped around Magnus’ waist securely. The suddenness and force of the new weight on him made him stumble back a bit but he righted himself before either of them could topple down to the floor. A breathless chuckle left his lips as he noticed, amused, that the boy was practically mimicking an octopus right about then.

Though, a horny octopus would be a more accurate description with the way he was being rutted against and with the ever-enticing whimpers being breathed straight into his ear. His cock was straining against his leather pants more than ever and he sincerely wished that Alec couldn’t feel it but was grateful as well that with the koala hug he was in, no one in the damned establishment would be able to see his arousal.

He sighed inaudibly in relief when one of the men finally handed him his coat which he proceeded to drape over Alec’s shoulders before he gripped onto surprisingly strong thighs. “Alexander,” He waited for a curious hum before continuing. “I’m going to walk now so be a good boy and don’t fall.” His body went rigid when Alec purred and did a perfect body roll that he was sure his best dancers in Pandemonium would glare at in envy, the bubble butt he admired pressed sensually against his crotch.

So much for the boy not feeling his erection.

 _Worse_ , he could practically feel the dildo still inside of the boy press against his groin and it sparked something hot inside of him. His fingers itched to switch the sex toy back on if only so he could find out just how good Alec was at using this promising body but he held himself back. There would be time for that once he got the boy back to his home.

The double doors of the entrance swung open and he stepped out of the wretched shop with Alec in his arms, the boy’s long limbs obediently clung tightly around him. He was such a good boy following his orders so pleasingly. It excited him for all the possibilities and fantasies he could get up to in bed with Alec who would most likely enjoy the whole thing if this whole short experience was any indication.

Perhaps he was wrong about the shop?

As soon as that thought crossed his mind, Magnus grimaced internally at himself. He quickly unlocked the car doors and rounded his vehicle to get to the passenger door being opened for him. “Alexander, get down now.” He pried the long arms away from around his neck and eased the legs around his waist to let Alec down onto the soft leather. “Good boy.”

Alec shot him a pleased smile which just proved his earlier thoughts and he leaned in to tuck a curly strand of hair behind the boy’s ear. “Keep yourself inside while I close the door.” He smiled as he shut the door then followed the man over to the driver’s seat. “Thank you.” He said evenly. “You’re dismissed.”

“We’re honoured by your patronage, Mr. Bane.” The man bowed deeply. “Please enjoy your merchandise and have a good evening.”

Magnus watched the man scurry up the steps and disappear behind the doors before taking a long look at the shop. He had come here to find useful intel in order to help his friends bring down the unsavoury characters that used and bought innocent souls for depraved acts and he had ended up coming out of the place with the youngest soul they had. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. The migraine was coming and it had only been a few hours.

The car purred to life with a shudder at his command.

Alec yelped in surprise and sapphire eyes darted around in worry.

“It’s alright, darling.” Magnus reached over and combed his fingers through the boy’s hair in a soothing gesture. “You’ll get used to the noise eventually.” He trailed his fingers down the blushing cheek and smirked when Alec leaned into the touch.  His fingers pressed against the boy’s angled jaw momentarily before he leant in to buckle Alec into the seat.

“So, Alexander, are you feeling hot or cold?” He asked as he buckled himself into his seat.

“Uhm…” Alec fidgeted. “Hot.”

Magnus flashed the boy a supportive smile then dutifully turned the air conditioner on. “You can sleep if you want.”

 

*~*~*~*

 

During the long ride back to his home, Magnus gradually started to mimic a statue. He kept his eyes on the road, his lips sealed, and his body stiff. Sweat beaded down the nape of his neck and he was debating whether the road was to blame for being so long or time for being so slow.

He had thought that, given the chance to rest, the boy would have grabbed it immediately but as it was, he had severely underestimated the training that could be undergone in a week. Sometime after they had gone past the tree-lined road that led up to Cheval Noir, Alexander had squirmed around in the seat to turn on the vibrator dildo and the peaceful humming inside the car was ruined by the rather loud vibrating – and the boy’s delicious moans.

So, absurd as the situation was, Magnus found himself driving through the dead streets in a fast pace with his cock straining more valiantly in his leather pants, trying to get home with the speed of light while trying vehemently to ignore the fact that the gorgeous boy beside him was practically re-enacting a porn movie.

It was soon and also not soon enough when he finally did arrive at his home.

For once, he was over the moon about living alone because he didn’t fancy trying to explain to _anyone_ just why he was carrying a writhing, moaning boy into his house and bedroom. Slowly, he laid the boy down onto the silk sheets of his bed and casted a prayer to the divine material for how ruined it would become in a few seconds.

Still managing to avoid looking at Alec, he took a step back and stared at his wall, wondering what the moral thing was to do at this moment and failing as his mind filled itself up with inappropriate ideas of what he could do with the boy so wantonly at his disposal. His lips twisted into a self-deprecating frown and he fought the urge to raid his alcohol cabinet before he solved this… situation. Well, if hadn’t thought this was a bad idea before, he certainly did now, he thought helplessly.

Buying Alec was… quite possibly the worst idea he’d ever done in his entire life of living.

“Master,” Alec gasped. “Please... _oh._ ”

And Magnus… Magnus was only human so no one could blame him for throwing his morals away after one glance. He gazed over Alec hotly; the cloak he had covered the boy with was spread out on the bed to expose the squirming body as if in offering. Alec’s hands tugged at the tiny nipple clamps and the boy’s straining, encased cock leaked profusely. “Yes, darling?” He husked out, his eyes hooded with want.

“Please enter me.”

Magnus felt his cock jolt at Alec’s innocent, needy tone. In a flash, he had freed his crown jewel and crawled on top of the trembling boy, his golden-green eyes alight with anticipation. “Look at me.” He ordered as he leaned down, pleased when hazy hazel eyes blinked open to greet him.

“Master… please…” Alec pressed down on the silky bedsheets, sweat-beaded skin stuck to the material. “Please take me.”

“Do they only teach you bad porn lines there, darling?” Magnus purred out as he trailed his fingers down the boy’s quivering stomach, over the leaking cock and pressed his fingertips flat against the diamond-encrusted butt plug end of the dildo vibrator. His cock dripped in interest when he heard the boy release an uncontrolled mewl and he leaned further down to lick the sweat dotting Alec’s flushed cheeks. “How about I fuck you with this? It’ll be just as good.”

Alec shuddered violently when the dildo was pushed further in. “No, please, please. I want to feel you. Let me feel you, Master, please. Please. I’ll be good. I’ll be so –,” The boy cut off rambling with a choked gasp. “ _Please_.”

“Shh, calm down, darling. I’m only teasing.” Magnus curled his fingers around the soft strands of hair matted on Alec’s forehead and clicked the dildo vibrator off. He kept up a stream of soothing words as he unhurriedly pulled the butt plug part of the dildo out then trailed his hand down from the boy’s hair to the quivering stomach when he pulled out the rest of the sex toy out. “That’s it, breathe for me, darling. Breathe. You’re doing so well, my Alexander.” His eyes sparkled, pleased, the longer he kept up the praise and saw how hungry Alec was for it.

Oh, the endless possibilities of kinks and plays he could do with the boy.

He swiftly bowed down to capture Alec’s sweet plump lips when he pulled out the head of the dildo and successfully swallowed down the boy’s soft throaty moan. His tongue came out to lick the trembling plush lips wet while he used his forefinger and thumb to pull down Alec’s chin so he was able to enter the boy’s hot cavern. The mewls went straight into his mouth as he practically devoured Alec, the boy’s vanilla-sugar taste and unique smoke-y flavour giving him a heady sensation.

A few minutes later when Alec’s breathing became too rapid to be safe, he pulled away from the kiss with a loud slurping sound to the sight of a truly debauched angel. The boy’s puffed up, well-bitten lips and cheeks were akin to the colour of red roses and those sphene hazel eyes he so adored were hazier as if Alec was nearing sub-space but that was… impossible, right? Or could he really be that lucky? “Mm, well, hello angel.” His eyes twinkled, happy when the boy blushed even harder – if it was at all possible – at the new nickname. “I didn’t quite expect you to taste that delicious. I might get addicted to you.”

Alec shyly bit his lower lip. “I was good?”

“Incredibly.” Magnus smirked. “Now, turn around and lift your hips up towards me.” He crawled backwards and sat on his hunches as the boy compliantly did as asked. His eyes followed the shifting muscles along the smooth toned back to Alec’s buttocks which he anticipatorily placed his hands over. He was right, the boy had the most perfectly rounded butt. “Good boy.”

Alec shivered visibly.

“Lay your head down on the pillow, darling.” Magnus smoothed his hand over the slope of the boy’s spine to lay it flat on Alec’s lower back. “Make yourself comfortable. That’s it… Very good.” He caressed the boy’s skin with his fingers while he turned to look at the dildo he had removed earlier. It had the size and length of an average cock which would be handy for him as he need only to loosen the boy a little further more to fit himself in.

He nodded, satisfied, and moved off the bed to get lube when he heard Alec make an abrupt, pained sound. His muscles jumped in alarm and he quickly made circular motions on the boy’s back with his hands. “Shh… What’s wrong, angel?”

“Don’t leave me. Please.” Alec’s voice was fragile and small. “Please. I’ll be better.”

Magnus’ eyebrows raised in surprise. This was the second time the boy reacted badly to him leaving. He didn’t really believe anyone could get attached to another person so easily but he was being proved wrong and perhaps the boy had serious abandonment issues. “Alexander, do you know what you agreed to when you came home with me?” He asked gently.

Silence reigned for a full minute before Alec finally said, in an incredibly resigned voice, “…I’m sorry.”

“Why –,” Magnus paused mid-question and regarded the boy below him. “You don’t have to apologise if you don’t know something, angel.” He placed a fleeting kiss on the spot between Alec’s shoulder blades and heard the boy sigh. “You agreed to leaving that place, firstly, and never going back. You agreed to stay here in my home with me. And, most importantly, you agreed to belong to me in some sense and accepted that I, in some way, belong to you.”

He trailed a series of kisses down Alec’s back and lifted himself back up when he reached the boy’s tailbone. “Perhaps a day will come when you and I will completely belong to each other though that depends entirely on you. Or perhaps, a day may come that you will step out of this home and my life to explore the world.”

“Master…”

“Shh…” Magnus pushed his hair back and tapped the boy’s cheek. “You don’t have to understand it all completely now. But in time, you will. For now, just keep in mind that so long as you don’t leave me, I will never leave you and I will always come back for you.” He slid off the bed again and stood without any further protesting then sauntered over to his bedside drawer for his favourite lubes.

Three bottles greeted him and he tilted his head as he pondered his options: Swiss Navy, Gun Oil, and Fort Troff. The last one was nearly finished and was his all-time favourite of the brand just because it was cleverly made to look exactly like cum. He snatched it out of the drawer with a widening smirk and excitedly got back on his haunches behind the boy. “Still alright, Alexander?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Hm…” Magnus screwed the cap of the lube open, raised it above Alec’s ass cheeks, and squirted generously. The liquid splattered against the fair skin and he licked his lips at the sight. He pumped some more out onto his palm this time then tossed the lube aside. Carefully, he re-arranged himself so he was knelt on one knee hovering above the boy’s ass so he could easily lick the cum-like lube off and had his right arm rested against his raised thigh to comfortably lube up his dick.

“ _Ah…_ ah…”

The boy shivered unceasingly under the gentle ministrations of his tongue and the occasional nips of his teeth and sucking of his lips. He revelled in the salty yet fresh taste of Alec’s porcelain skin mingled along with the texture of the bland-tasting cum lube though nothing would trump the taste of his angel’s mouth. He wasn’t likely going to get enough of it in his lifetime.

With his dick slicked up properly, he prodded the boy’s entrance with his thumb and savoured the feeling of his digit being sucked up greedily by the pink pucker. “Are you sure about this, angel? We can still do something else if you aren’t ready. Your virginity is a precious thing after all.”

Alec’s head popped up from the silk pillows and guileless sapphire eyes gauged him. “Do you not want to, Master?”

“I never said that, darling.” Magnus replied airily, smirking from his spot above the boy’s spit-drenched and lube-soaked ass. “If you want to, I’ll be more than happy to oblige you, Alexander.”

“Yes, please.” Alec smiled happily.

 Magnus chuckled delightedly at the response. “Oh so polite, my angel.” He waggled his thumb inside the boy’s hot passage and parted his lips when Alec jumped a bit at the motion. “And wonderfully sensitive.” He slipped his thumb back out with a bit of effort and slid three fingers in before his angel could finish whining at the loss. “Bit demanding too, to be fair.” He muttered to himself as he stretched out his fingers as wide as possible to loosen the boy more in preparation for his cock.

“Ah… _Yes_. Deeper please – yes!”

An amused smile covered Magnus’ lips while he followed Alec’s requests to a T, happy to give what his angel wanted and with the keening whines he got every time his fingertips brushed against the boy’s prostate gland. He continued his ministrations attentively, fully aware that Alec’s whole body had been abused enough for the day and a little worried about his angel’s overall health. “How are you feeling, darling?”

“So good.” Alec mumbled contentedly.

Magnus chuckled breathily and pulled his fingers out then raised himself up and kneeled down properly behind the boy. He took a hold of his cock and slapped it teasingly against Alec’s cheeks, making lewd wet noises, then pushed it along the ass crack until he reached the loosened hole.

“ _Oh,_ yes, Master, please. Put it in me.”

“Say ‘fuck me, Master.” Magnus ordered lowly as he teased into the pucker with the head of his cock, purposefully making it catch on the rim.

“Fuck me, Master.”

Magnus felt himself leak a bit inside the boy. “Again.”

“Fuck me, Master!” Alec pleaded loudly, still managing to sound so incredibly innocent. “Fuck me, Master, fuck me please.”

Utterly pleased, Magnus slid into the welcoming entrance at a leisurely pace and let out a guttural groan as the hot passage folded around his cock. The boy’s walls were burning and convulsing and sucking so valiantly; the perfect asshole he had entered so far. “Oh _shiiit_. You’re so fucking good, Alexander.”

“Master…” Alec rasped. “ _Oh, oh, Master._ ”

“Such a good boy, my angel.” Magnus placed a hand on the hip below him and another beside the boy’s head. He bent down and trailed kisses along Alec’s back, nape and cheeks, taking his time to smother the boy in small hickeys while he waited for the possessive glove around his cock to adjust. “How do you feel?”

“Good, Master.”

Magnus rolled his hips experimentally and smiled when he heard a gasp. “I’ll go slowly so you just relax and enjoy the sensations, alright, my angel?”

“Yes. Thank you, Master.”

“You’re always welcome, darling.” Magnus pressed one last kiss on Alec’s warm cheek then lifted himself up to steady his position. He gripped the boy’s hip tighter and continued to roll his hips, gently thrusting into the body below him. His cock slid along the silky, tight walls, the wondrous friction testing his self-control, and the heat enhancing the experience further. He released the boy’s hip to reach around Alec’s body to pry the cock ring off before covering the leaking organ in his hand and stroked expertly.

“ _Ah! Ah, Master!_ Oh, oh… _please…_ ”

The hitched moans that left the boy’s lips spurred him further on and he pressed more insistently into the boy with every roll though kept the same controlled pace. He relished in the gradual drag of the walls on his cock’s sensitive skin, the noises his sweet angel made, and the slickness of the cock he was massaging to completion. He was utterly in love with the building pleasure that only slow fucking could give. His eyes slipped closed and a guttural groan left him as the boy’s passage convulsed more and more enthusiastically as the seconds slipped past like dripping honey.

“A-ah… Ma-master – plea – _ah_ …”

He felt the cock in his hand and the boy below him become tenser, rigid. The beautiful moans that came in a steady stream turned into stuttering gasps and he inhaled deeply in anticipation. With his pointer finger, he rubbed Alec’s slit – the boy jerked and trembled with every swipe – and continued on his gentle speed until, with a suffering cry of “ _MASTER_ ”, the walls around his own dick tidal waved around him and the boy froze as cum sprayed out of the slit he was rubbing in spurts.

“ _Ma_ - _master_ … _Master_ … _Master_ …”

Magnus bit onto his bottom lip, hard, while he focused on Alec’s pleasure but it was futile. The boy’s passage was heavenly and surpassed any other asshole he had ever had the honour of entering and he stood no chance. He went out strong with a gratified murmur of, “ _Alexander_ ,” and released his semen inside of the boy, before quickly pulling out so he could admire the loosened pucker glisten wetly of his cum.

That is, until Alec clenched the pink wrinkle tightly and ruined his show. He tilted his head in confusion, his satisfied smile morphing into a bemused one. “Darling, what are you doing?” He took his hand away from the bed to stroke the boy’s cheekbone which made Alec predictably lean into the touch.

“I want to keep it in.”

Magnus blinked. Right. Of course, he did, he thought blandly. The thought was hot and his dick was stirring but his mind was bubbling angrily at how debauched his angel’s way of thinking was – which he did like up until he remembered how Alec came to be like this. Stifling a sigh, he got up from the bed and sauntered over to his closet to rummage in his drawer of sex toys. It took a bit of shuffling with one hand but eventually he found the beginner’s butt plug wrapped in a customised case like all of his sex toys.

He brought it over to the bed and saw that Alec was beginning to vibrate with the effort it took to keep his cum inside. “Alright, I’ll be inserting a butt plug inside of you so you don’t need to hurt yourself doing that.” He easily inserted the narrow, thin toy until the hilt and then manoeuvred the boy’s pliant body around so Alec was lying flat on the bed. “Better?”

“Yes, Master.”

Magnus’ lips upturned in one corner as he eyed the angel looking back at him. “Did they teach you to call me master?”

“All the boys call the men that. Am I… am I not supposed to?”

“I don’t really mind.” Magnus clarified quickly when he saw Alec’s brows furrow worriedly; he smoothed his thumb over that spot. “Don’t do that, darling, you’ll get wrinkles.” He stretched his limbs out in that special way of his that, without fail, made people comment that he was like a human cat. His cum-damp hand reached his view and he raised it to his lips, curious; his tongue darted out for a taste.

An explosion of sweetness burst in his mouth and his eyes surveyed the boy laid out on his bed interestedly. “What do they feed you?” Came out rhetorically before he could stop himself.

Alec sat up a bit with a lost look. “Uhm –,”

“You really don’t have to answer that, darling, I can guess.” Magnus said wryly. “Fruits only, yes?” He shook his head when the boy hesitantly nodded and took a mental note to have his personal chef prepare a buffet of his favourite breakfast foods in the morning. “Can you stand?”

“Yes.”

Magnus observed as the boy valiantly attempted to do so and he rolled his eyes before moving in to carry Alec bridal style. “You don’t have to say ‘yes’ if the answer is ‘no’, darling. And _don’t_ say you’re sorry.” He added when he saw the concern shadow the sapphire eyes. “Good boy.” He hefted Alec more securely into his arms and then headed for his bathroom.

The rush of water echoed around the tile walls as the whirlpool tub filled and he carefully lowered the boy in. He grabbed a towel off the open cabinet under his sink and dipped it into the shallow water before proceeding to use it to wipe Alec’s cum off of the boy’s chest and thighs.

When he was convinced that he had done a good job, the soiled material went into his hamper along with his clothes. He then tossed a Lush Twilight bath bomb in the water and told Alec, “it’s fun to watch that, darling,’ before he left the bathroom, humming loudly so the boy could hear him, to change his bed sheets and grab some clothes for him and Alec which he brought back with him to the bathroom.

He paused and leant on the doorway when he saw the boy relaxing in the tub with eyes closed and shoulders relaxed. Alec was the picture of serenity, naiveté and youth; the kind of human being he wanted to wrap up in a blanket and protect from the world but it was far too late for that already. He wondered how the boy was like as a child and if Alec was even able to be one.

The thought reminded him of the folder tucked inside the blazer he had thrown into the hamper and he went over to retrieve it; briefly pausing in his humming which made Alec startle and the water splash. He raised his palm in a placating ‘wait’ gesture and went back out to place the folder on his table before he went back in to join Alec in the tub. “Feels and smells amazing, doesn’t it?” He asked conversationally as he settled himself opposite the boy.

“Yeah… it does. What is it?”

“It’s called a bath bomb.” Magnus explained. “I buy ones made by a brand named Lush and this particular one I used is the Twilight bath bomb. Perhaps when we go buy your clothes tomorrow we can drop by the Lush store and you can pick ones you like.”

Alec’s lips parted. “Really?”

“Really.” Magnus winked. “So you like this scent?”

“Mmhm.”

“Good, me too.” Magnus swirled the water with his fingers then leaned over for the controllers. “This may tickle or startle you but they’re completely harmless and feel really good.” He said before he turned the jets on to the lowest setting.

“Wha… What is that?”

Magnus laughed and pulled Alec over to settle against him. “Here,” He took the boy’s hand and directed it over to one of the jets. “It’s just water pressure. They massage sore muscles and make the water do that.” He pointed at the swirling water. “It’s great fun.”

“Fun?” Alec splashed the water tentatively and chuckled at the splash back.

“That’s it.” Magnus encouraged indulgently. He wrapped one arm around the boy’s slender waist and placed his chin on top of Alec’s shoulder then playfully sloshed the pink-coloured water towards them; the boy took the brunt of it. “Oops.” He said rather unapologetically with a wide grin.

Alec spluttered with a joyful laugh and spat out some of the water. “It tastes disgusting.”

“Ah, well, it’d be troublesome if it tasted good since it’s not supposed to be drunk.” Magnus fished out a solid shampoo from his Lush basket and proceeded to wash his and the boy’s hair. His cheek started to ache as his grin widened even more at the way Alec practically melted into his touch with a purr.

“Close your eyes.” He whispered after he washed the lather away from them both then plucked the tube of Harry’s face wash. As his fingertips explored the boy’s face with circular massaging motions, he appreciated the smoothness of Alec’s blemish-free skin. “If I didn’t have such good skin myself, darling, I’d be envious.” He remarked. “As it is, I already kind of am.”

“Um…”

Magnus directed the shower head to the top of Alec’s hair and let the water pour over the boy’s face. “You’re unbelievably blessed with good genes, angel.” He commented as he went about to cleanse his own face. “You should be proud.”

“I am. They said I would fetch a lot of money and that I was the best merchandise they had.”

The boy didn’t sound proud at all, almost defeated really, and Magnus froze momentarily. “Darling,” He finished rinsing and placed the shower head back to its place then pulled Alec in for a tight hug. “You’re a priceless human being, Alexander, not a merchandise to own and sell.”

“Then… what…” Alec trailed off, lost. “What’s my purpose?”

“Purpose? It could be anything, maybe even everything or nothing. There’s no need for a purpose, angel. Being alive and enjoying life, being who you are and learning to live – any of those can be your purpose but really, just do what you want.” Magnus nuzzled Alec’s cheek contentedly. “Okay?”

“What’s yours?”

“ _My_ purpose?” Magnus hummed. “I don’t think I have one, darling. I just do what I want.” He kissed Alec’s nape and hugged the quiet boy closer for a minute longer as the water cooled on their skin before he pulled them both up to a stand. “Be careful when you step out, the floor will be slippery.” He kept a tight grip on Alec’s hand and arm until he was sure the boy was steady.

“Good boy.” His praise went over well with the boy as it did the other times but this time, his heart did a little leap and melted into the growing puddle inside of him at how cutely Alec visibly preened. He turned the jet off and turned a knob to open the drain before he joined the boy on his fluffy bath mat. “How are you feeling?”

“It’s…” Alec’s eyes darted away briefly. “It’s cold.”

Magnus huffed a laugh. “Of course it is, darling. You’re wet. Here,” He grabbed one of his Turkish bath robes, wrapped the boy snugly in it, did the same to himself, and then picked up his favourite Japanese towel to dry their hair with; he dabbed their dripping hair with it patiently and let it do its work: absorbing the water quickly as Japanese towels were famous for. “There, all good.” He hung the towel back in its place. “Still cold?”

“No. Thank you, Mast –,”

“Ah, ah.” Magnus placed his finger on the boy’s lips to stop the boy from finishing the word. “You may call me ‘Master’ while we have sex but please call me ‘Magnus’ the rest of the time. Try it out, angel.”

Alec’s sapphire eyes turned apprehensive. “Mag – Magnus?”

“Mmm, I do like how you say my name, darling.” Magnus teased as he led them both to the sink and pulled out a new toothbrush from the holder to hand over before grabbing his own. He guided Alec’s hand holding the toothbrush over to his toothpaste dispenser – because he was lazy like that – and chuckled when the boy ‘oohed’ at it. “Neat, isn’t it?”

“Does it do anything else?”

Magnus shrugged carelessly. “Not really.” He dispensed some toothpaste onto his own toothbrush and handed them both glass cups. “You do the same for the faucet. Go on.” He urged.

“Wow.” Alec exclaimed.

“You should start getting used to that too. Most things in the house are automatic like those two because I can’t be bothered with knobs, switches and controllers.” Magnus shared as the boy brushed. “It drives my friends crazy when they come over but it’s all in good fun.” He dipped his toothbrush in his cup then brushed his teeth as well.

Seconds later, they were both spitting out water into the sink and their toothbrushes were back in the holder.

Magnus picked up a pile of clothes and gave it to Alec. “Here you go. Change outside where there’s more space and get into bed. I’ll join you in a while.” He went to do the same inside the bathroom after he waved the boy out successfully then walked out fully clothed once more to see Alec obediently tucked in under the new silk sheets. “Hey Alexander,” He waited until the boy adorably peeked out from under the sheets to look at him. “Watch this.”

With two claps of his hands, the lights in the bedroom dimmed.

Alec’s eyes sparkled in wonder. “Will it work if I do it?”

“Sure it will.” Magnus responded as he walked over and crept under the sheets to settle beside the boy. The lights brightened with one clap and dimmed with two immediately after. He faced the boy and cupped Alec’s cheek. “You can try it out with all the other rooms in the morning. For now, get a good night’s rest. Is the butt plug good where it is?”

“I like it.”

“Okay then. Good night, darling.” Magnus shuffled more comfortably into the bed and his pillow and was about to shut his eyes when he noticed Alec fidget, sapphire eyes burning a hole into his chest. He stretched his arm out in a welcoming gesture. “Come on.” The boy nearly dived into him and he tucked Alec’s head under his chin with a kiss to the crown, mildly thrilled to note that the boy hadn’t bothered to wear anything other than briefs.

“Good night, Magnus.” Alec mumbled shyly.

Magnus’ lips curled up at the sound of his name. “Sweet dreams, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! It's been a while since I wrote smut which is rather weird for me since I started writing fanfiction with an excess of smut. In any case, hopefully I wasn't too rusty. I also threw in some fluff because who doesn't like fluff?
> 
> Drop me a kudos and do let me know in the comments what you think of the smut, characterisations and et cetera. Every little insight into your thoughts help me loads.


End file.
